


The mystery of Deduebear

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 3, Conversations are hard, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gareg Mach policies at work, Gosh darn it Mercedes, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Toys, Teddy Bears, Tired Mercedes, broken stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Mercedes tries to break the news of her change of House. Dimitri takes it as well as you think he would and Dedue tries his best to support his prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 3





	The mystery of Deduebear

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Waking up, Dimitri had not expected to be treated to visitors. Unless it was Dedue. He was always welcome in the prince’s book. Especially when he brought Deduebear along with him. Those times were always the best when it’s just the three of them. Not that he would ever admit such a fact.

“Coming!” he announced, making his way over to the door. As for his apartment, everything looks broken. We've got a TV with a good chunk missing in the living room, seated right on an entertainment center that was damaged during the building process. Or wasn't designed to support the TV's weight in the first place. A rug torn down the middle sits in front of a doorf the door, the door itself looked to have a few holes in it from improper use. Which begs the question on how the fuck did Dimitri use that door wrong. That doesn’t stop the prince from twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Except for the fact that he accidentally ripped said knob off in the process. Though, Mercedes being on the other side of said door more than made up for it. Hopefully.

“What do you need?” he inquired, watching the dom take a deep breath. She looked away, doing her best to compose her statement.

“Dimitri, I… I... joined uuup with the Black Eagles.” Mercedes explained, watching her former house leader shift his gaze away from her and stare into the doorframe. “Some things happened last night and I needed to reassess my priorities.”

Even with that explanation, the words didn’t quite register in the prince’s ears. They seem impossible to an extent. While his step-sister didn’t seem like the sort to manipulate people, this seemed like treachery to an extent. There had to be a far better explanation for such a change of heart. Just had to be.

“So what exactly happened then?” Dimitri countered, gaze returning to his former classmate. She’s tired, bags having already formed under her eyes. The fact that she looked ready to fall asleep.

“Adult things, Dimitri.” Mercedes answered, letting a yawn escape her lips. “When yoooou wake up at 2 in the morning and find out some fucker has stolen one of your beloved cars, it only seems natural to join up with the people. Makes life a lot easier too.”  
Dimitri did a double take, Mercedes already heading back for her room. While it was clear that someone needed a heck of a lot more sleep, Not that I really blame her in this moment.

“Come back!” he announced, but our dom wasn’t in a listening mood at the moment. Thankfully, she ran right into Dedue of all people. Speak of the devil, I guess. Decked out in his officer uniform, he appears to be holding something large. 

“Oh hi, Dedue.” Mercedes greeted, glancing to her left. What looked to be a large bear of all things hung to his back. I would say it was one of those Castoc bears. You know, the big ones for like 18.14 euro or something along those prices. But on closer inspection, it would appear that the material of this bear is made of stronger stuff. It’s also dressed in the finest clothes that teddy bears can buy - a pink zebra suit and slacks with matching fedora of course. Because when I think of such outfits that obviously the first thing that I think. “If you don’t mind me asking Dedue, where exactly did you get that bear?”

The retainer’s face turned almost as red as a rose. Gaze turning to Dimitri, whispering of an honest question followed. Definitely not how either of them expected to be starting out this particular morning.

“Uh… Castoc.” Dedue answered, trying to push his way by Mercedes. Of course, the dom was not going to give up this strange fight so easily.

“You just didddn’t go into Castoc and buy a bear like that. Especially one decked in that outfit. Those only commmme from specialized sites.” Mercedes continued, letting out a yawn as her attention split itself between the two guys. “Sooo, would you kindly tell me where you got that bear?”

Dedue didn’t answer, taking the time to set the bear down right beside Dimitri. Then it was back to Mercedes for the moment.

“Uh… You see, his majesty is sometimes rough on things. So I found this site that sells very rough teddy bears…” Dedue explained, cheeks growing even redder. I’m not sure how that’s even possible at the moment, but I’m seeing it with my own two eyes. Somehow. Okay, there was one time that Nyx went a color similar to that. It was after a romantic dinner at a restaurant in Hoshido. Nothing upscale, but more than enough to spring the question of a union. She said yes, of course. Well, it did take a couple of seconds to really process what had just happened. It was really cute.

Back with our trio, we find Mercedes's eyes trying their best to stay open. Even more so as the dom cleared her throat. 

"You dooooo realize what peeeeeople normally do with those sort of plushies?" the dom explained, swaying about as she got ready to head off.

"What exactly?" Dimitri inquired, fearing whatever answer might come his way. Fair enough. I'm quite curious myself.

"They fuck them."

With that, Mercedes headed for her room. Did not need to know that. Thank you very much. I didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been busy on projects. Which feels odd to say since I'm going on break to play Pokemon Sword.
> 
> Yes, Castoc is basically Costco. Mostly because there's Costco in UK but that didn't sound British enough.
> 
> We'll be heading back to Byleth and crew, facing the consequences of their excursion. Since you know, it was bound to happen. Also, getting paid.


End file.
